MrBrightside
by temposbabe
Summary: Ginny and Draco are dating. She cheated on Draco last year but he forgives her and now he is getting back at her with a song. THIS IS A ONE SHOT! Maybe, if I get nice revies I may not make it a one shot! giggles and grins Im evil!
1. The Song

The Great Hall was filled full of eager teenagers awaiting their favorite band to come on stage. The ceiling had been enchanted so that it looked as if they were at an actual concert. The bright lights almost blinded Ginny as she walked in through the large oak doors, and she covered her big brown eyes for a moment. The Great Hall looked wonderful, it looked as if the rainbow had been brought from the outdoors and set inside.

The redhead sighed to herself. There was too much chaos for this little girl, but Mione' made her come. They had dressed up for it, but Ginny thought that it was dressing down really. Ginny saw a lot of people she knew dressed in Muggle's clothing, along with her and Mione'. The girl noticed that almost all of the females in the room were wearing skimpy little halter-tops that showed their bellies.

As she and Mione' made it through the crowd to the front of the stage she noticed people moving around in the back of the stage. She heard his low voice. Her eyes flickered to Mione' and she gave her a little sigh.

"I didn't even say anything Mione', I just looked at you" the redhead tried to protest against Hermione's stern look.

"I know, but you're be stupid Gin. You two have been dating for what now? Six months and you still get freaked to see him?" Hermione pursed her lips at Ginny telling her not to worry. Ginny sighed and looked back over at the stage and saw a glimpse of him. She began to get nervous as she looked at him and they locked eyes.

"Damn you" she mouthed to the raven-haired boy. Ginny hated Harry for what he had done to her. She hated looked at him or even hearing about him. He ruined everything with her last year. Her recent relationship wouldn't be real if it wasn't for Hermione though. Ginny slipped into deep thought of her past...

Mean while, back stage Draco paced the room that they were in. He went over the words in his head, slowly repeating them so himself. He was beginning to notice that he was making a pattern in the carpet from his pacing..he must stop this idiotic behavior now.

"Draco, would you just shut up man. You need to relax, I know that it's your first time singing and all but common, it's not going to kill you. The school is going to love you. I promise." The words from Blaise's mouth relaxed Draco some and then they heard Dumbledore up on stage getting ready to announce them.

"Ok, I would like to thank you all for coming. Tonight we have a wonderful group from our own school performing. I would like to ask of two things though before we begin this exciting evening." The Headmaster took a breath and sighed and began again. "First things first, please be kind to the band up here and always cheer for them" he sighed again and spoke again his breathing slow. "Would Miss Ginny Weasley please step into the middle of the hall please? Everyone make a large circle around her." Dumbledore smiled at the redhead.

The kids in the audience giggled as they heard Ginny being called to the middle. "I wonder what she did this time?" People whispered around her still giggling.

"Silence Everyone." The great man spoke yet again looking down at the young bright eyed girl. "We may begin now" and he stepped off the stage waiting for the boys to take their place.

Blaise and everyone else took their places on the stage and the lights were dimmed. Ron began playing the guitar and Blaise led with the drums. The boys were in unison now with their tune and Draco began his solo to Ginny Weasley. Their eyes locked and she blushed at his words.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

Ginny scowled at him for singing this song. People began to sway to the music that the beautiful blond sang and she listened to him some more.

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

Draco saw Ginny's ears get red and he starred at the ground, knowing that she was pissed at him for getting her back for what she had done to him last year.

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go. _

Ginny's anger began to boil and she was starting to notice what her boyfriend was getting at. Yes she cheated on him last year and yes now she hates Potter. But no this isn't fair that he get's to start this in front of everyone.

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

Draco looked up from the ground and stared deep down into Ginny's brown eyes with h is ice cold grey ones.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

The guitar solo began and Ginny looked away from the stage. She stared down at her small feet on the floor. She could feel everyone looking at her, wondering what the heck was going on and he started to sing again.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

Ginny's eyes were full of tears by this time now and Draco noticed it. He wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms forever. Like he had done last night and the night before. Feeling her every breath and smelling her sweet scent. He stared at her in wonder still singing as another tear fell to the ground..oh how he wanted her in his arms at this very moment.

The boys eyes slowly filled with tears but somehow his voice did not break from the feeling he was having in it, the pain of breaking her heart.

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay_

Suddenly out of nowhere she ran. Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, watching as people in front of her tried to make an opening so that she could make it through them. Draco had taken the mike from it's stand that it was in and through the stand. It went flying through the air and almost hit a kid on the way through the air. The young blond jumped off the stage and followed her throwing his mic to Harry, who took over the last part of the song for him.

He ran straight through the crowd and found Ginny sitting on the ground hunched over sobbing. He could still hear the band on stage and he walked over to the girl. She looked up at him and glared.

"Damn you. What the-"she got cut off by Draco who was on the ground along with her kissing her soft cherry lips. She kissed him back and pulled away.

"Why did you do that Draco? I don't understand what that was all about. Ok so I cheated on you..last year. That was a long time ago and I don't know why you are still doing this" she sighed and put her head on his chest.

"I hate you so much sometimes, but, I know that it was harmless and that you didn't mean to get me to cry. It was just painful, that's all." She tilted her head up to his and kissed him. Not letting the boy speak she asked for entrance with her tongue into his mouth, and he accepted. The sat there on the floor, embraced in each others arms, steeling kisses from one another.


	2. Cold Breeze

Draco wondered around the halls humming. **Damn song**. He thought to himself. **I guess that singing that song really gets stuck in your head.** Ever since that concert Draco had been well known for his singing now days. But he told Blaise to stay in lead vocals, he didn't like it much. There was too much attention on him; he didn't like it, surprisingly. Draco and Ginny had been doing better since then. That night was interesting one, he guessed so.

**Flashback**

"Gin, I think that we should go somewhere else, to finish this…little meeting of ours in the hallway." Draco sighed and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He could always make her melt. The two love birds got up from the ground, very sore from sitting there and walked off to the Slytherine Common Rooms.

This would be Ginny's first time ever going very far with anyone. When she and Harry messed around all they did was snog. That's all, Ginny didn't want anymore. But when Ginny got around Draco and his soft and warm touch, she couldn't help herself but get lost in his soul. She loved the way he touched her. Every spot on her thin body, she gasped and felt as if butterflies were right there on her porcelain skin.

Ginny winced with pain that tore up her lower back and lower regions. "Gin, are you sure that you want to do this?" Draco begged not to hurt her and she told him to keep going.

"It's fine Dray. Common I have older brothers, I'm used to pain. Just not this kind. Everyone goes through it." She winced again and moaned lightly as he finally deepened inside of her.

"Better?" he asked a slight smile on his thin lips. "Yes. Much." Ginny paused and looked into his steel gray/blue eyes and sighed. "I love you Draco Malfoy." A smile tugging lightly at the right side of her lips. "I love you too Virginia Weasley." He grinned down at her and she moaned lightly as he worked inside of her.

Draco touched every curve of her body that night, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Their warm and soft lips always found each other and they melted. Feeling the warmth between the couple they moved with one another. There slow movements quickened as they both came accustomed to each other. Ginny finally called Draco's name and he called hers.

That night was Ginny's first time and Draco's Birthday. He was finally seventeen.

**End Flashback**

As Draco came around the corner of the hallway he screamed. "Damn it Gin. Why do you always do that?" The blond collected his thoughts and hugged the young redhead. They shared a simple kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"So how are you my darling cinnamon?" he smirked at his new name for her and she glared at him.

"I'm just fine Peroxide. I have had the longest day, Potter was being a Pot Head again" Ginny grinned and sighed.

The blond looked at her and glared back for the 'peroxide' comment. "That wasn't fair. You know that I don't dye it." He wrapped the slender girl in his arms and kissed her neck. "Draco, not here boy" she moaned lightly.

The tall blonde grinned and looked up at her. His mouth hooking at one corner and his gray eyes sparkling.

"Fine. But now you owe me for that last comment." He slightly giggled at her look and kissed her red lips softly.

Ginny smiled at him and looked at the ground, her black shoes bugging her. Her skirt was making it a little bit breezy walking down the hallway at night, and she was getting cold. Draco noticed that the redhead was cold and wrapped is arms tighter around her…

Ok guys, I am completely stuck and I have writers block! **Growls**. I need some help with more of the story! What should I do? Please email me your ideas!

Love always

alex


End file.
